


Tears

by elvish_sky



Series: Sleepover Drabble Collection [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dead Thorin, M/M, Sadness, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvish_sky/pseuds/elvish_sky
Summary: Thorin is dead. Bilbo needs time to grieve.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Sleepover Drabble Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208180
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: AGHHH. THE PAIN. MY POOR HEART. I tried so hard to find a way to write this where it wasn’t a dream, but that would have taken way too long so this happened. Honestly, I really love this piece. But man does it get me right in the feels, angsty Bagginshield is my kryptonite. This is an issue cause I loooove angsty Bagginshield. Anyways I hope this is good!  
> Word Count: 408  
> Pairing: Bilbo Baggins x Thorin Oakenshield  
> Warnings: Angst, Main character death

Tears

“Thorin?”  
Bilbo gazed at the figure before him, silhouetted in the doorway. Thorin looked different than the last time Bilbo had seen him. Strong, with a clear gaze that in those last few days Bilbo had longed to see, not the broken body he couldn’t erase from his mind.   
The last time Bilbo had seen Thorin, he was pale, cold in death in a way he had never been in life. Bilbo had fallen to his knees, sobbing, and Dwalin had had to carry him back to his room, the warrior silently crying as well.  
But now Thorin was here.   
“Hello, Master Burglar,” the dwarf rumbled.   
Hearing his voice again, the voice of the only person he had ever loved, the hobbit felt tears in his eyes. Squeezing them shut, Bilbo blocked out the sight of the concerned dwarf that he knew was not real but a product of his grieving imagination.   
He felt Thorin’s hand on his cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb.  
“Bilbo, why do you cry?”  
“Because I know when I open my eyes this will all turn out to be a dream and I’ll lose you again.”  
“Oh, Bilbo. Amrâlimê. Look at me. Save your tears.”  
Thorin tilted Bilbo’s head so that he could look into his eyes. Bilbo saw the depths of honesty and love there and knew that while the real Thorin did not walk the earth anymore, somehow he had joined him in this dream.  
“I know it is very hard right now, but you must keep going. My death cannot be your stopping place, but the catalyst for the rest of your life. I know you will do great things, Bilbo Baggins.”  
Bilbo collapsed, sobbing, into the arms of the dwarf. Thorin held him, pressing a kiss to his forehead.   
“I love you, Thorin,” the hobbit managed to choke out.  
“I love you, too, Bilbo.” The dwarf squeezed his hand, and then Bilbo woke up.   
His room was cold and empty, deep in the mountain where Dwalin had carried him after Thorin’s funeral. Bilbo took a deep breath.  
Thorin was gone. He was really, truly gone, the dream had made that abundantly clear. And Bilbo knew that tomorrow he would have to begin moving on. He would.  
But right then, Bilbo needed to grieve. So he curled up on his bed, clutching the coat that had once belonged to Thorin, that still smelled like him. Bilbo lay there, and he let the tears fall.


End file.
